


Fun Comes After a Concert

by camellia_rin



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Maybe dub con, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, after a concert, slight hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia_rin/pseuds/camellia_rin
Summary: GYROAXIA’s concert just finished and Miyuki leaves his fans to go fuck you behind the building.Recently got into AAside and had to write something for the fandom since there’s not much
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fun Comes After a Concert

**Author's Note:**

> just note that I’m new to writing smut so enjoy.

Miyuki loved being a drummer of the big hit band, GYROAXIA. GYROAXIA had a huge fan base, getting tickets sold out at every concert they held. Nayuta was more popular, but that didn't stop Miyuki for having a big fan base of his own too. Girls screaming his name at concerts, having fan pages made for him etc. His fans loved him and he loved them, flirting when them and taking photos. Everyone in the band knew his secret, but not his fans. 

The band had finished their concert, leaving the concert hall to wave off to their fans. People were cheering their name and the boys were off giving fans selfies. 

"WE LOVE YOU GYROAXIA!!" A group of fans yelled. And all the boys stood in for a selfie. Ryo noticed something and poked Miyuki. 

"Miyuki~ there's someone waiting for you," Ryo whispered into his ears with a smirk. Miyuki turned around and he lit up, you stood in away from the fans, but by a wall where he could see you. You sent him a wave and he began to wrap things up.

"I'm going to leave first, see you guys later," Miyuki smiled to the other guys. 

"Don't let me walk in you guys again," Reon sighed. Miyuki laughed and ran off to the building so he could avoid the fans. 

You walked over to the backdoor of the building, waiting for Miyuki to come out. You and Miyuki had a fling with each other. Almost a friends with benefits, but also one with romance in it. Miyuki finally came out the back door and gave you a hug. His body was warm and he was for sure tired. 

"Great performance, I loved your playing," You giggled. You out your lips up against his. Miyuki still had his arms around you and kissed you back. He then began to move down, kissing your jaw and giving them bites. He went at it fast and held you tight like you were going to leave. You were getting more and more turned on.

"I'm tired, how about you help me out?" Miyuki smirked. 

You didn't waste time and pushed him against the wall. Quickly before you could do anything, you turned both ways to make sure nobody was here and it was clear. His pants revealed a bulge and in no time you unzipped his jeans. Before you pulled his boxers down, you felt his cock. Miyuki already began breathing hard. You teased him with your touch. You knew he wanted in your mouth and so you pulled it down revealing a fully erect cock. Miyuki's cock was in your wet mouth. You sucked on him good, it had him breathing heavier each time. He had his hands slightly pulling your hair, letting you know he was pleasured. You were going at a normal pace and then you went deeper till he could fell the back of your throat. He grabbed your hair tighter and groaned out many "Fuck baby."

Miyuki was about to reach his climax. He wasn't ready to do it in your mouth so he pushed you out and grabbed you up. 

"Turn around, I only want to cum in you," Miyuki coaxed and turned you around. 

"Wait, here?! What if someone catches us??" You yelled as he stuck his hands under your skirt and slipped them up. You were already wet for him and he could feel it.

"If you don't want to, we can go somewhere else," Miyuki whispered. His fingers continuously rubbed you, causing you to moan a bit too loud. Miyuki had to keep his hands around your mouth making sure "You're already so wet for me." 

"Sure lets do it!!" You panted enthusiastically. He smiled and pulled your panties down. He slapped your ass and knelt down to put his face at it. He let his tongue in between and repeatedly kicked it. Miyuki's hands gripped your thighs tight. You enjoyed every moment of it. You tried your hardest to hold back the moans, but you couldn't help it.

"Shhh," He shushed and continued. Miyuki was good at giving, it had you moaning out his name as low as you can. Things hadn't even started yet and Miyuki stood up. His cock entered into you and you let out a sharp breathe. His pace was fast and you were having fun every moment of it. You bit your lower lip to seal away the sounds you would usually make if you weren't in public. His hands were gripped at your hips and his nails slightly dug into them. 

"You're so tight, fuck," Miyuki groaned. He had his hand and spanked you repeatedly. Your pussy throbbed at his thrusts, which kept going faster and harder. 

The two of you kept hearing people walk by, there was still light outside after all. Knowing the risk of someone you guys filled you up with a bit of joy. It didn't really concern either of you, you guys had fucked in many places before. and this was just fine. 

You were starting to feel your reach your climax. 

"I... I'm about to... cum!!" You moaned to him. That only prompted him to go even faster. This time he had one hand begun to rub your clit. You had nothing to hold onto, but just have your hands at the wall. Your eyes shut tight and you let out your voice without censor. Miyuki then faced you towards him.

“Shit you think anyone heard that?” He asked you. 

“Fuck that let’s keep going!!” You said and he kissed you leaving you with no room to breathe. He lifted up your leg and fucked you faced forward. His face was rested on your shoulders and his thrusts became more slow, but still remained rough. You gave him hickey’s over his neck, not caring if people could see them. 

“Shit go faster,” You let out. Miyuki was coming close to his coming. His thrusts began to get more sloppy

“I’m close, FUCK-” He groaned as he pulled out. He cum got all over your legs and they dripped down to the floor. Your legs were shaking from his sex, he was way too good. You rested your self against the wall slipping your panties up and relaxing. 

Miyuki got his clothes back to normal and gave you a kiss.

“Where you headed to next?” You smirked at him. 

“Just to the after party, told them I wouldn’t be out for too long,” He winked at you. Didn’t seem like he noticed his hickey’s, you debated whether or not to tell him but you did.

“With that on your neck? Have fun with that,” You snickered and followed along as the two of you walked out. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Miyuki smirked and waved you off as the two of you part ways.

Not everyone got the chance to fuck a band member, it felt great you were able to do so. After fucking Miyuki, things didn’t feel complete and you were craving more from him. You pulled out your phone and sent him a message to come over to your place. The two of you would have way more fun, having sex that wasn’t an uncomfortable alleyway.


End file.
